1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gun support devices and more specifically it relates to a vehicle gun carrier system for supporting a plurality of elongate guns upon the front seat of a vehicle having a center console or armrest.
Hunters often times position their elongate guns, such as rifles and shotguns, in the middle portion of the front seat so they easily retrieve their gun while driving if they spot wild game nearby. When vehicles have a center console or center armrest it is extremely difficult to position the rifle in a desired location upon the seat, so the user often times will position the elongate gun with the barrel positioned by the feet and the stock adjacent the hunters leg during driving. The elongate gun will sometimes interfere with the operation of the vehicle and can be dangerous.
Also, during driving of the vehicle the elongate gun will often times slide upon the seat due to the vibrations of the vehicle. The elongate gun will sometimes become repositioned within the vehicle in a location difficult for the driver of the vehicle to retrieve when required. In extreme situations the elongate gun is placed in a dangerous position for the driver or other occupants of the vehicle if an accidental discharge should occur.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional gun racks have been in use for years. Typically, the gun racks are designed to be inserted into the rear window of a pickup and support opposing ends of the elongate guns. Another type of gun rack on the market positions the gun above the front window of the vehicle using a housing structure with an elongated slot within.
Neither of the prior art gun racks allow for easy retrieval of an elongate gun. In addition, neither of the prior art gun racks allow the elongate gun to be positioned in a convenient location which can be easily accessed quickly upon seeing game.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for supporting a plurality of elongate guns upon the front seat of a vehicle having a center console or armrest. Conventional gun rests are not designed to be utilized within the front seat of a vehicle. In addition, conventional gun rests do not position the elongate gun in a convenient location to reach the gun for the driver of a vehicle.
In these respects, the vehicle gun carrier system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a plurality of elongate guns upon the front seat of a vehicle having a center console or armrest.